Midnight Twilight  ORIGINAL
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: This is the orignal Midnight Twilight I had up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Original that I had up a while ago before replacing it with the re-write. Please go to my profile page and vote on the POLL once you have finished both the Original and Re-write of Midnight Twilight! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1:**

"I wonder where everything is here… oh well. I guess I'll have to wait until someone comes and notices that I'm lost," mumbled a woman by the name of Kagome Taisho.

She had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back. At the end of her hair, she had silver tips to match her brother's hair color. She had sky blue eyes with gold mixed together. She wore a pair of black jeans with a white shirt with red patterns on it. The patterns looked like sakura blossoms on the sleeves and shoulders. On her feet she wore a pair of black boots like her adoptive brother's.

Her original family, the Higurashi family, was killed in a fire that happened while she was in the past. She managed to save a little of her grandfather's things, but most of it was burned to the ground. Luckily, the final battle was over with and she didn't have to return to the past, but she wanted to be with her new family that consisted of Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and the gang.

Sesshomaru adopted her once she told them what happened. Over the years, the two-inu brothers fought less and got along. They got along enough to be able to adopt Kagome as their blood sister, which was through the exchange of blood. After the ceremony to allow Kagome in the family, she changed into an inuyoukai like her older brother.

She had the same crescent moon on her forehead as Sesshomaru. The moon marked her as the heir of the lands. She only had one stripe on the sides of her face that were a blood red color. Her eyes were the same sky blue but had a little gold in it. She grew a tail that was black with silver highlights to match her hair. She also had the fangs and claws that came with being a demon like her brothers.

Sesshomaru also adopted Rin as his daughter seeing as he couldn't let her die at a young age when he would continue to stay alive. She became another inuyoukai. She had the same black hair but with silver strands that framed her face. She had the stripes on her face that were a dark blue color. She didn't have the crescent moon that marked her as the heir. She grew fangs, claws, and a tail that matched her hair. Her eyes turned a complete golden color.

A little while later they changed Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku, who was revived after the final battle, into immortals that could live a really long time. Kikyo jumped into the fight between Naraku and Kagome and took the hit that meant to kill Kagome. Instead, it killed Kikyo. When she left the world of the living again a second time, she took Inuyasha since he promised her that he would go with her. Everyone was sad that day when they learned the truth about Inuyasha and Kikyo.

_**Flashback:**_

_The final battle was over. There were a few casualties, but everything was okay for the most part. Kikyo, who jumped at the last minute to save a blow for Kagome, was on the ground near the God Tree covered in her own blood with a whole in her chest._

_Inuyasha was next to her when she started to disappear into a pit made of black underneath her. She looked up at Inuyasha with tears glistening at the corners of her eyes._

"_Inuyasha, it is time to leave this world," said Kikyo to the hanyou. "Will you keep your promise and come with me willingly?"_

_Everyone froze as they heard what conversed between the dead priestess and inu hanyou. They couldn't understand what was going on, but they knew that Kikyo wanted to drag Inuyasha away from everyone._

_Kagome got up from bandaging Shippo, who got hurt trying to protect Kirara from the hornets from Naraku. She went over to the two beings that started to slowly disappear from their sights._

"_Inuyasha… what is going on?" asked Kagome in a really low voice so only Inuyasha could hear since he was right next to her. "Where are you going?"_

"_Kags, you knew that this day would come sooner or later. I have to fulfill my promise to Kikyo and go with her to hell," said Inuyasha in the same voice as Kagome. Even louder he said, "I'm sorry everyone. Sesshomaru?"_

_The great demon lord of the Western Lands was listening to what his imouto and otouto were saying. When he heard Inuyasha, he answered, "Hn?"_

"_Take care of Kagome… I really don't have to say anything else do I?" said Inuyasha._

_He looked around the area and saw Sango and Miroku had tears around the edges of their eyes. Even Shippo and Kirara were about to join in the crying about losing their favorite hanyou. With one last looked around the area, he closed his eyes and joined Kikyo in the black whole underneath them._

_After that, he was never to be seen again. It left pieces of Kagome's heart there with Inuyasha since he was her adopted brother…_

_**End Flashback!**_

Soon, Rin and Kohaku mated, and Sesshomaru had to accept the fact that his little girl was growing up even though she looked like sixteen. Kagome stayed seventeen after her adoption. She didn't really care that much since she looked young. Sango and Miroku looked the same age as Kagome.

Sango and Miroku were married so they could still stay together. It was a happy day that day when the entire Taisho family enjoyed, even Sesshomaru, the cold ice lord. Shippo grew up and started to work with Sesshomaru in training and learning some business stuff from Kagome.

After the years went by and Kagome telling her family what and when things would happen, they made it to the present. They moved away from Japan and went to Washington. They moved to a place called Forks that had a huge population, so they could practically blend in without causing trouble. Since Shippo didn't look young anymore, he went to work with Sesshomaru and was made the vice president while Sesshomaru was, of course, president of the corporation.

Since Kagome, Rin, Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku looked old enough to be still in school, they had to register into the high school known as Forks High. None of them wanted to go back to school since they had to return every year, but Sesshomaru ordered them to. Since he was still in charge, they had to follow his orders. That brought out an argument before school even started.

_**Flashback:**_

"_What do you mean we have to go to school?" asked Kagome as she looked back and forth between Sesshomaru and Shippo. She didn't understand why she still had to go to school._

"_Yeah, haven't we already been to school enough to last a lifetime?" asked Rin, who was next to Kagome and copying her every move._

_Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku just looked between the two business people… demons… and the two girls arguing. They actually understood why, even if they didn't want to continue going to different schools almost every other year. They weren't able to stay in the same city more that ten years since Kagome, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku weren't able to age like other people._

"_You heard me. You have to go back to school. You still look old enough to be in school," said Sesshomaru. Over the years he learned to loosen up and talk with more than a few syllables._

"_Oh come on! Can't we just skip this year's worth of school?" asked Rin. Even though she went with the others, she didn't wan to leave and go to school where she can sleep and still pass with a 'B' or 'A'. "Please?"_

"_Yeah. Can we?" bugged Kagome. She grabbed onto Sesshomaru's shirt and tugged on it. "Pretty please?"_

"_Kags, you know better. You might want to get off of him before he drills you in training when he gets the chance," warned Shippo. Even though in the past he treated Kagome as his mother, the tables had turned when he grew older than her. He became her other brother figure next to Sesshomaru and Miroku._

"_I don't care, Shippo. I really don't want to go back to school. I've been to many different schools and never wanted to return," said Kagome. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Can we please not go this year?"_

"_No and that is final! You leave in a few days for the start of the semester," argued Sesshomaru in his 'this is the final' voice._

_**End Flashback!**_

So basically, they all had to put a concealment spell on them to mask their demon appearances so others wouldn't see or sense them. As the group made their way to their classes, only Kagome was lost. Even though she went to many large school campuses, she still got lost. Her other family members would see her later since she didn't have any classes with them at lunch. Until then, she would have to make her way towards her classes by herself.

She was about to walk towards a building with a '2' on it, but stopped when she sensed something coming towards her. She turned around and saw a couple calling her. She looked at the people and looked them over.

The boy had golden eyes with pale skin. His hair was a bronze color that was a little spiked at the top. He had a necklace with a silver ring around his neck.

The girl next to him had the same pale skin as the boy. She had brown hair that ended a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of gold mixed with a little red tint in it. She had an exact same silver ring around her neck as the boy next to her. **(Ichigo Mirai: I'm not sure what she looks like now since all of my books are kind of with people who are reading them… sorry if I messed up with her looks!)**

"Hey, do you need help here?" asked the girl to Kagome. "You must be new here. My name is Isabella Cullen, but I go by Bella." **(Ichigo Mirai: I decided to go ahead and change her, but she doesn't have her baby... sorry!)**

"Yeah, I just moved here with my family a few days ago. My name's Kagome Taisho," answered Kagome. She turned to the boy next the girl now known as Bella. "Who are you by any chance?"

"Edward Cullen. Do you need help with getting to class?" asked Edward.

Kagome looked down at her schedule and sighed. Her first class is what she hated the most. It was history. Since she technically lived through it, she didn't really want to go there.

"Sure. Could you help me getting to the history class?" asked Kagome as she continued to glare at the dreaded paper with her classes on it. It ended once she heard laughing coming from the girl as she watched Kagome. "What's so funny?"

Once Bella stopped laughing enough to answer, she said, "You're just glaring at the paper. Do you really hate that class or something?"

"Actually, I do," said Kagome. As she lowered her head and added quietly, "If you've lived through enough history, you would as well."

Even though she said that quietly, Edward heard it. She confused him since she was another case that he couldn't get into her head like his wife, Bella. He raised an eyebrow at the statement but let it slide since they were going to be late for class.

"That's where we were heading to. You came come with us if you like," said Edward as he looked at the inu heir. **(Ichigo Mirai: I'm not sure what their first class is, so I'm just guessing...)**

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks! You have no idea what it's like to be lost even though you've been to larger schools."

"You've been to large schools before?" asked Bella as they walked towards the history room.

Before she could answer, they reached the room and were forced to go their own ways: Kagome to the front of the room to the teacher; and Edward and Bella to their seats in the back of the class. After a while, the teacher told Kagome to take a seat anywhere she could.

She found a seat next to Bella and sat there. Soon, the class began. The lesson started out with the history of the feudal era. Luckily for Kagome, she could sleep during this lesson, but the teacher thought otherwise. He called on her the whole period. Since she was taught about the past a long time ago, she was able to answer all the questions correctly without default. Everyone in the room just stared at her when the questions were done since most of the questions and answers weren't even in the book that she never read yet!

Soon, the bell rang and announced that the class was over. They didn't have any homework, but they did have to review on what they talked about that day.

As Kagome walked out the room, she found her next class in the same hall since she was all but walking around. She went in and sighed. She still couldn't wait for lunch at least to tell her family about what happened.

This class was biology. She saw an old teacher at front and offered the paper with her class on it. She didn't really like this class, but she would have to deal with it since she couldn't change it without her guardian's, Sesshomaru's, approval. Plus, there wasn't anything else she wanted to take since she already took everything more than once before she came to this school.

Sooner than she would have thought, the class ended with the ring of the bell. She only had one more class before she could see her family again. She didn't want to say it, but she missed them now more than anything even though she did spend a long time with them.

As she tried to find her next class, she noticed that Edward and Bella were talking to some more people who looked really pale. She guessed that they were family like the others were to Kagome: adopted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Sooner than she would have thought, the class ended with the ring of the bell. She only had one more class before she could see her family again. She didn't want to say it, but she missed them now more than anything even though she did spend a long time with them._

_As she tried to find her next class, she noticed that Edward and Bella were talking to some more people who looked really pale. She guessed that they were family like the others were to Kagome: adopted._

_**End Recap!**_

Chapter 2:

As Kagome walked by to find her next class, she wandered into many people until she found the classroom she was looking for. She walked in and gave the teacher, who was a lady in her late twenties, the paper with her classes on it.

Since she had to introduce herself again to the class, she took the chance and looked around the room and noticed that there was a girl with black hair that looked like a pixie staring at her with a confused face. Kagome recognized her as one of the people that Edward and Bella were talking to earlier.

As she looked around the room, Kagome also noticed that there were some other people who were in her classes earlier. After she announced who she was, she went to the only empty seat that was near the girl who looked like a pixie.

Once Kagome sat down, she found a note on her desk. It was written in nice handwriting. She turned and saw that it came from the desk next to hers, which happened to be the pixie's desk. Kagome looked down at the note and saw:

Hi. My name's Alice Cullen. You met my brother and his wife earlier today. They were Edward and Bella. Who are you?

Kagome looked back up to the girl, now known as Alice, and back to the note on her desk. She noticed that she smelled different from all the other humans in the school. She smelled like someone who had been dead for a while. She decided not to mention that since she would have to draw attention to her secret that only her family knew about.

_My name's Kagome Taisho. I just moved here with my family from Japan. They were married?_

She gave the note back to Alice and faced the front of the room where the lesson was going on. She waited until she saw the paper again in front of her. She saw what Alice had written:

_Yeah. They've been married for a while now. All of the Cullen family is married. There are five others besides Edward, Bella, and me. Rosalie is married to Emmett; I'm married to Jasper; and our foster-father is married to our foster-mother Esme. What about your family?_

Kagome read what Alice wrote and sat shocked that there were people who were already married in this time besides Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kohaku. Before Kagome replied to the question, she looked up to see if the teacher was watching them.

A few minutes ago the teacher gave them an assignment about the English through the different countries since this was an English class. Kagome and Alice already wrote their papers when Alice gave back the note to Kagome.

She wrote:

_My family… is a little crazy. There are six other besides me. We don't have a father figure, but we have two older brother figures. They are Sesshomaru and Shippo Taisho, who run the corporations in some areas. There are my sister and brother, Sango and Miroku, who are married. Also, we have Rin and Kohaku Taisho who married earlier this year… Told you we were weird._

She passed the note back to Alice who read it quickly, but then had a shocked look on her face. She didn't understand how people could be married like her family without living that long.

'Aren't they all the same age as us? How can they be married already this early in life? Are they vampires like us or are they something else?' thought Alice.

She was about to write again, but she had a vision about seeing someone that looked like Kagome but with marking on her face. She saw something else as well, but couldn't place it. She was about to reply to the note from Kagome, but the bell rang and announced lunch was here… finally in Kagome's case.

When the bell rang, Kagome packed up quickly and left before saying anything to her new friend. Kagome made it into the cafeteria and looked around the room. She saw lots of humans already there eating or getting their lunch.

She looked around some more and found Edward and Bella along with Alice and a few others. Kagome saw them looking at her before Kagome looked around again for her family. She found them waving at her before Rin came up and crashed into her.

"Kagome-nee-chan! There you are. We haven't seen you since we left Sesshomaru-sama's house," said Rin with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her towards where the rest of their family was. "We've been waiting for you."

When they reached the table with Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku, the others started talking about their first couple of classes. Kagome and Rin could feel something or someone staring at them since they have demon senses, but the others couldn't.

Kagome and Rin exchanged looks and nodded to each other. The others didn't notice this exchange, so it was all right. Kagome looked around the room once more and found the Cullen table looking at them. She found it disturbing and quickly turned around.

By then, everyone at her table noticed the way her attitude changed. They looked at her with concern written all over their faces. Rin looked towards where Kagome was just looking only a few minutes ago and saw what disturbed her sister.

"Kagome-nee, why are they staring at us? Do we not have our spell on?" asked Rin in a whispered tone so that only Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku could hear them.

"I don't know why they're staring. I had three of them in my earlier classes, but that's about it," answered Kagome in the same tone as Rin. She turned to Sango and Miroku. "Do we still have on our spells?"

"Yes, Kagome-chan. I don't understand why they're staring either. I had the big one in my first class as well as the blond girl, who I think is his wife or mate," said Sango. Miroku shook his head in agreement since he also had the same class as Sango.

"Did you say anything to them, Kagome?" asked Kohaku to Kagome. He looked at the inu heir who was like his sister other than Sango.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a few minutes until she remembered what she had told Alice in their last class. She looked down with a guilty look on her face and said, "I had the pixie Cullen in my last class. We started talking and…"

By now, the entire table looked at Kagome with worry in case she said anything important that could jeopardize them all. Even though she couldn't see their faces, she could probably guess what each of them was thinking.

"Listen, guys, I didn't mention anything about the past. She just asked about our family. She mentioned that all of the Cullen family was married, and I happened to mention the fact that you guys were married… I think that was about it," said Kagome as she tried to calm her sisters' and brothers' worries. "She asked where we were from, and I said Japan."

"Are you sure that was all you said about us?" asked Rin worried about what Sesshomaru and Shippo were going to say once they tell them what happened at school that day. "We could all get in trouble with Sesshomaru-sama and Shippo-kun later."

"Yeah Kagome. Besides, you're already in trouble with that stunt yesterday about that argument about coming here! They're already going to give you a hard time in training later today," agreed Sango. She was just as worried for Kagome and the rest as Rin was.

Kagome slouched into her seat and groaned. She couldn't believe that she forgot all about Sesshomaru and Shippo's punishment for talking back to them. She wouldn't be able to come to school tomorrow because, knowing them, they would force her into an almost coma.

"Kags, are you okay?" asked Kohaku worried for his friend. "I doubt they'll kill you that much."

"Kohaku, you have no idea what they'll do. She might very well be dead tomorrow," said Miroku in a concerned tone that made everyone at the table look at him with a look that said 'No duh Sherlock!'

Before anyone could comment on that, the bell rang for the end of lunch. The Taisho family looked at each other and dreaded the next two classes in case they had one or more of the Cullen family in their class.

After a few silent exchanges, they split up to go to their classes. Sango went to history; Miroku went to English; Rin went to P.E.; and Kohaku went to biology where everyone saw two of the Cullen's enter the room.

When she saw everyone go into their respective classes, Kagome went to fine some computer class that she was supposed to take. On the way there she continued to think about what might happen between Sesshomaru, Shippo, and herself. She really didn't want to die but that seemed out of the question when they would learn about what conspired today.

When Kagome found the class, she was forced to introduce herself again to almost the same people in her other classes. Luckily for her, she didn't have any of the Cullen family. She felt a little relieved but also worried since they might be in her family's classes instead.

Soon, the class ended. Kagome walked out the room and headed towards another room for study hall. Since the school day was almost over with, Kagome decided to think about what might happen to her. She really didn't want to die, but thanks to her big mouth, she was probably going to die.

Since she didn't pay attention to the students in her class this time, she didn't sense another Cullen staring at her. He was the big Cullen that went by the name Emmett. He remembered what Alice said during lunch about the new students.

_**Flashback:**_

_Alice walked into the cafeteria and headed straight to where the rest of her family was. She looked around the room and saw four other people were looking around for their lost friend. Alice guessed that they were the family that Kagome was talking about._

_When the rest of the Cullen's asked her how her classes were that morning, she mentioned about her third period the most._

"_I had a new girl in my third class. Her name was Kagome Taisho… I think Edward and Bella had her in their first class, but she mentioned her family," said Alice as she tried to remember what else they talked about._

"_What about her family?" asked Rosalie with a bored tone in her voice. "They can't be any more weird than us, right?"_

_Alice thought about that for a bit before she said, "Actually, she said they were weird as well. Apparently, two couples are married already, and they're our age!"_

_Everyone at the table looked at Alice in shock before looking at the table where the future-looking girl was looking earlier. They saw just normal human people. It never crossed their minds that one was an inuyoukai, and three immortals._

_They watched what the four people look around and saw one jump up and run towards someone who just entered the room. They turned around and saw Kagome walk into the room and being hugged very tightly against the strange girl._

_They heard what was exchanged between the two girls; still not knowing what they were, go over to where the other 'humans' were waiting for them. They watched and listened as they heard the exchange between the five people._

_It got really interesting when Kagome and the other girl noticed that they were being watched. Alice and the others saw the girls look around until Kagome saw them. They saw her eyes turn as big as giant plates until she turned around._

_What disturbed them the most was the mention of spells on the two girls. They started to get very curious as they tuned in to listen to the conversations._

"_I wonder what kind of spells they're talking about. I've never even heard of anything like that until just now," mumbled Rosalie. She turned towards her husband. "Do you know anything about that?"_

_Emmett just shook his head in a negative motion. He also didn't understand what they would all be doing during this 'training' that the brown haired girl mentioned. He turned to Edward and said, "Can you read their thoughts? Anything at all?"_

"_I'm afraid not. They're just like Bella here. I can't hear anything from them," answered Edwards while his arm was tightly wound around Bella. He turned towards Jasper. "Can you feel anything?"_

_Jasper looked towards the Taisho family and focused on his vampire power. He felt something but wasn't really sure. "I feel some sort of regret from that Kagome girl. I feel sorrow from all the others since this 'training' that Kagome is going to go through is really tough."_

"_Is there anything else?" asked Alice to her husband. She was worried since only Jasper and her was able to use their powers on the newcomers. It didn't really help that Edward couldn't get a read on them._

_Jasper shook his head also in a negative. The Cullen family was indeed over their heads against this new family and their secrets._

_**End Flashback!**_

While Emmett watched Kagome in the classroom, he never noticed a strange feeling surround her in a type of warning. Kagome was having a mental conversation with her demon side since the human Kagome never knew that a Cullen was watching her. It was only her demon side that actually did know.

After a while of talking, actually arguing, with herself, Kagome noticed that the bell had rang at just the right time. She quickly grabbed her things and left the room without a word to anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap of Last Chapter:**_

While Emmett watched Kagome in the classroom, he never noticed a strange feeling surround her in a type of warning. Kagome was having a mental conversation with her demon side since the human Kagome never knew that a Cullen was watching her. It was only her demon side that actually did know.

After a while of talking, actually arguing, with herself, Kagome noticed that the bell had rang at just the right time. She quickly grabbed her things and left the room without a word to anyone.

_**End Recap!**_

Chapter 3:

After the last class for the day was over, Kagome ran out the door and found her family in the parking lot talking with each other. It was no doubt about what had happened in the last two classes since at least one of them had to have one member of the Cullen family in it.

Kagome slowed down once she reached the lot and walked towards her family. They had to wait until Jaken, who managed to live over the last five centuries, came and picked them up. Even though they had their license, Sesshomaru and Shippo wanted to make sure they arrived home safely… even if it was without the group's permission.

When Kagome reached the group, she asked them, "Jaken here yet? I really want to get this over with already."

The Taisho family turned around towards the voice that belonged to their sister. They noticed six other pairs of eyes looking at them from across the lot behind Kagome. The eyes belonged to the Cullen family. The Taisho family ignored them and turned to Kagome.

"You seem like you actually want to get killed within the next couple of hours," said Sango as soon as Kagome was next to her. "What's gotten into you?"

Kagome looked around and noticed no one listening to them, but she did see the Cullen family watching them. She turned back to her family and said, "I just had a talk with my other side, and it said that Emmett, the big one, was in my last class watching me."

"What did she say?" asked Kohaku. He was kind of used to hearing about Rin, Kagome, Shippo, and Sesshomaru talking to their demon sides, especially after mating Rin and living with the Taisho family. "Did that Emmett guy say anything?"

Kagome looked at him and thought about what had happened during her last class. After thinking on it for a while, she answered him, "Nope. He didn't say anything; just looked at me until the bell rang."

"Are you sure he didn't say anything?" asked Miroku as he watched his sister answer their questions one at a time. "Did you say anything to him?"

Kagome turned to Miroku and shook her head. "I didn't say anything to him at all. I also know for sure that he didn't say anything, but I could have just ignored him throughout the entire class…"

Everyone sighed in relief that the Cullen family hadn't said anything to them the rest of the day. They had more important things to worry about without the vampires. They waited a while until they saw a limo pull in the parking lot in front of the school and stopped in front of them.

They didn't have to wait long until the driver of the limo, Jaken, came out and opened the door for the family. Once the door was open, the family saw Shippo and Sesshomaru inside waiting. They walked out and got a collected amount of gasps from the student body that stayed with their friends after school.

Sesshomaru and Shippo turned to their family and smirked at them. They figured something had happened. They turned to Kagome and, if possible, the smirk widened when they saw her guilty look on her face.

"What did you do this time, Kagome?" asked Shippo. He looked at everyone else's faces and saw feared looks looking at the inu heir. As he looked around the area, he saw a group of six watching them carefully.

Shippo could sense something was off with this set of humans but couldn't tell what it was. He quickly glanced towards Sesshomaru and saw the inu lord also looking towards the weird humans.

However, before they could figure out the humans, they heard Kagome answer, "Well, um, I guess you could say that there are some humans here that are as old as us."

"Do they happen to be the humans who are staring at us?" asked Sesshomaru looked back and forth towards Kagome and the Cullen family.

Kagome and the gang turned around and saw the Cullens staring at them. They all agreed to Sesshomaru's question without hesitation. They knew what would happen if they didn't tell him right away.

"Yes sir. All of them are married. I, uh, kind of told them about our family…" said Kagome, but whispered the last part. She didn't really want to get in trouble with them anymore than necessary.

"What did you tell them?" asked Shippo as he raised his left eyebrow towards her. He had been spending too much time with Sesshomaru.

Kagome and the others noticed this but didn't say anything. They chose to keep on his good side, but Kagome wasn't as she answered, "I told them that we were from Japan… and that ."_ (Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kohaku were married.)_

Luckily, she didn't have to repeat that. Sesshomaru and Shippo were able to understand what she said, even if it was altogether.

By then, most of the students left the area, but the only people who didn't leave were the Cullen family since they were curious about the Taisho family. Since the Taisho family was facing the Cullen's, they were able to see red enter the eyes of Sesshomaru and Shippo.

Kagome and the others were scared now that the two older demons had lost control of their demon sides. They started to back up a few feet so they weren't in the place where Sesshomaru and Shippo could easily hit them.

Once the eyes were completely red, they rounded on Kagome, who had a scared look on her face. She wanted to run away from them but knew that it would only cause them to chase after her. So, she decided to just stay there.

"Why in the blazes would you tell _**humans**_ that bit of information?" demanded Sesshomaru. He glanced at the rest of his family and got the same scared reaction.

Instead of answering, Kagome just looked down at the ground. She knew he wouldn't take any excuses from her since she was the heir, after all. She continued to look down at the ground until she felt that they gained control over their demon sides again.

When she looked up, she was greeted with anger in the golden eyes that belonged to Sesshomaru and in the green eyes that belonged to Shippo. It was quiet for a while until Sesshomaru said to Kagome, "You are to walk back to the house. You may not use your true form, but you may use your speed."

"Once there, you will change into training gear and report to the dojo. There you will be punished for yesterday's arguments and today's talk with the vampires," continued Shippo. "Do you understand, Kagome Taisho?"

After a few minutes, they were able to figure out what the Cullen family was. Sesshomaru knew that they weren't humans since he couldn't hear their heartbeats and also not demons. That only left the undead creatures.

Kagome sighed loudly, but answered, "Yes sirs. I will be leaving in a few minutes after you leave with the others. Is that acceptable?"

"That is acceptable, Kagome. You will have to learn to not go about and tell everyone about us," said Sesshomaru as he put his hand on her head. He calmed down until he only showed a little bit of his anger. "After this experience, you should be able to take over soon. After all, you are my heir to the lands."

When that was said, they turned around and entered the car, that is, everyone except Kagome who just handed her bag to Sango and Rin. She gave them a smile of understanding before backing up to close the door. Sesshomaru lowered the window and called out, "You are to be home in less than an hour. Understood?"

"Yes, sir Sesshomaru-sama," answered Kagome as she bowed low to him. She backed up some more to allow room for them to leave.

Once she watched them leave the area, she turned around and was facing the Cullen family who happened to see and hear what had conspired a few minutes ago. Alice and Bella walked over to her before she was able to start running.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" asked Bella as they neared her. She was cautious of the young heir in case she was able to make her eyes turn red like the other two.

"I'm fine, but I must be leaving soon. I only have less than an hour to run home and change," answered Kagome in an emotionless voice like Sesshomaru's own. She also had spent too much time with him.

"How would you be able to make it home in that amount of time?" asked Alice as they walked.

Kagome didn't know why, but she felt herself start walking towards the rest of the Cullen's with Bella and Alice next to her. She didn't notice it until she was in front of the vampires.

"I don't have to explain myself to the lot of you. I have to leave now, or I will only be getting more training later on," mumbled Kagome. She really didn't want to answer them in case she said anything else she wasn't supposed to.

"Why wouldn't you explain to us?" asked to big Cullen, Emmett. He stared at her carefully in case she wanted to fight to get going. They just wanted answers to what just happened.

"I don't have to since I'm not obligated to answer to vampires," whispered Kagome, but the Cullen's had heard her. They gasped that she knew, but blocked her as she tried to make her escape.

"Let me GO! You have no idea who you're dealing with!" yelled Kagome as Emmett and Edward had a hold of both of her arms.

"Then tell us who we're dealing with," stated the quiet Rosalie. She had it with this girl's ranting about not answering them. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now!

Before any of them knew it, they were faced with a girl with the same red eyes as the strangers that the Taisho family knew. Emmett and Edward felt nails digging into their skins as they held Kagome down and looked.

Instead of plain fingers, they saw claws and blood red stripes on her wrists. They looked at her face and saw another pair of blood red stripes on her cheeks. On her forehead they saw a crescent moon. They felt something soft and fluffy behind them. They turned around as well as the rest of the Cullen's and saw a black and silver highlighted tail swishing behind the girl-turned-demon.

"You want to know? You are dealing with Kagome Taisho, heir of the Western Lands. I'm next in line to rule the Western Lands," answered Kagome while looking up so they could see her blue and golden-speckled eyes.

"What are you?" asked Bella as she backed away from Kagome who was still in the hands of Edward and Emmett. She couldn't understand what had happened to the girl they were just talking to.

"I don't see how you should know when you will die here and now!"

With that being said, Kagome quickly got out of the hold of the two Cullen's. She brought her claws down towards Alice and Bella, but soon she stopped. She sensed something was in the area that shouldn't be.

She turned towards the woods next to the school and sniffed the area. She smelled a wolf, but it wasn't Koga or Ayame or any of their clan. Kagome began to growl low at the smell.

She confused the Cullen's some more when she got on her hands and began to growl at the woods louder. The Cullen's turned towards the woods and saw a wolf. It looked familiar to the coven of vampires.

They didn't know who it was until the wolf transformed into his human self. The wolf changed into a tall boy with black hair that reached to his shoulders and dark skin. He had on a pair of jeans but no shirt. His name was Jacob Black.

He looked towards the Cullen family and back to the demon Kagome. He stopped when he noticed that she had the symbol for the west on her forehead. Jacob looked up and down at Kagome and took in her appearance.

He saw beautiful blue and golden-speckled eyes and the stripes on the sides of her face. He saw the moving tail behind her matching her hair. In all, she looked very beautiful to him. He didn't know it, but he had fallen for her right there and then.

"What did you guys do to have the heir of the west mad?" wondered Jacob. He knew who she was since they had to introduce the wolf tribe to the ruling lords and ladies. They did have pride since they were in the presence of the lords and ladies.

"We just kept her from running away. She got all mad at us just for that," answered Rosalie. She left out the part that the heir had to run home under an hour home.

"Was she leaving to return home?" asked Jacob. "I know how the two older lords get when she isn't home within a time limit. Plus, where is her family?"

"They left with two adults: one with silver hair and the other with red hair in a ponytail. Who were they?" asked Bella. She was curious about why Jacob was here and also who the two men were.

Jacob looked shocked, worried, and scared all at once. He quickly knocked out Kagome by hitting a pressure point on the back of her neck. He picked her up and put her on his back.

Once she was settled, he answered, "Crap. You better hope she doesn't remember this. Those two were Sesshomaru and Shippo Taisho. Sesshomaru was the one with the silver hair, and Shippo was the one with red."

Every Cullen there was very curious now. They didn't understand anything that was going on right now, other than the fact that Jacob was scared, very scared, about those two people.

"Why should we hope she doesn't?" asked Jasper. Little did he know, he answered everyone's question that was running through his or her minds.

"Sesshomaru is the brother to all of the Taisho family except Rin and Kohaku Taisho. They're his daughter and son-in-law. He's also the Lord of the Western Lands," answered Jacob as he fixed Kagome once more. "If he finds out what you did to his sister and heir, there might be blood to pay. He doesn't take lightly when someone from his family is harmed enough to use their blood."

Before they could ask any more questions, Jacob took Kagome and ran all the way to her home where a waiting family was… well, waiting. The hour was almost up, and Kagome was nowhere near the house.


	4. Chapter 4a

**This will be shown twice seeing as how the next two chapters aren't finished, but there is a difference. It's only a little bit, but I didn't know which one to choose, so I put them both on here...**

_**Recap of Last Chapter:**_

"_What did you guys do to have the heir of the west mad?" wondered Jacob. He knew who she was since they had to introduce the wolf tribe to the ruling lords and ladies. They did have pride since they were in the presence of the lords and ladies._

"_We just kept her from running away. She got all mad at us just for that," answered Rosalie. She left out the part that the heir had to run home under an hour home._

"_Was she leaving to return home?" asked Jacob. "I know how the two older lords get when she isn't home within a time limit. Plus, where is her family?"_

"_They left with two adults: one with silver hair and the other with red hair in a ponytail. Who were they?" asked Bella. She was curious about why Jacob was here and also who the two men were._

_Jacob looked shocked, worried, and scared all at once. He quickly knocked out Kagome by hitting a pressure point on the back of her neck. He picked her up and put her on his back._

_Once she was settled, he answered, "Crap. You better hope she doesn't remember this. Those two were Sesshomaru and Shippo Taisho. Sesshomaru was the one with the silver hair and Shippo was the one with red."_

_Every Cullen there was very curious now. They didn't understand anything that was going on right now, other than the fact that Jacob was scared, very scared, about those two people._

"_Why should we hope she doesn't?" asked Jasper. Little did he know, he answered everyone's question that was running through his or her minds._

"_Sesshomaru is the brother to all of the Taisho family except Rin and Kohaku Taisho. They're his daughter and son-in-law. He's also the Lord of the Western Lands," answered Jacob as he fixed Kagome once more. "If he finds out what you did to his sister and heir, there might be blood to pay. He doesn't take lightly when someone from his family is harmed enough to use their blood."_

_Before they could ask any more questions, Jacob took Kagome and ran all the way to her home where a waiting family was… well, waiting. The hour was almost up, and Kagome was nowhere near the house._

_**End Recap!**_

Chapter 4:

While running towards the Taisho home with the unconscious demon heir on his back, Jacob began thinking about what he would have to explain about what had happened to the girl. He came up with some outrageous explanations until he came up from around the corner.

He didn't even realize he was almost there until he saw a red haired young man standing outside the entrance of the home waiting for the heir. The man had on some training gear that would most likely be covered in some blood and something else later on.

The gear looked like any regular gear except that if you looked closely, it was really old. It was maybe a few centuries old. It had a blue crescent moon on the back to show who it was allied with. The man had his red hair pulled into a low ponytail like the younger version of himself in the past.

The young man that was waiting outside was Shippo. He wanted to see where his young sister was. The time limit was over completely now.

With the Cullen coven after Jacob left:

The vampire coven watched with shock as both werewolf and demon heir ran away from the parking lot in the school. They didn't understand what had just happened, but they knew once thing was for certain: it involved the newcomers.

The first one to react was Rosalie who said, "Now that wasn't something that you saw everyday. I wonder what was going on to force the new girl to become that… demon-creature."

She didn't know what to call that but that was the best she could think of since she was somewhat out of it still. She glanced around to look at the faces of the others and froze when she saw Alice's face.

The look on her face confirmed that she knew that something like this would have happened anyway.

After a while the entire Cullen coven began to get over the shock of what had just occurred. They looked around the parking lot at each other and saw that only Alice was aware of what had happened since she, most likely, knew that it was going to happen.

The coven of vampires moved from their little group and ascended into their vehicles. Once everyone was seated, they backed out the school parking lot, which was now completely empty, and began their way onward to their own home with a lot of questions for their 'father', Carlisle.

The ride there wasn't very long since all the vampires were basically speeding down the roads. They wanted answers about what had just happened just now. After pulling into the driveway of their home, they saw their mother-figure, Esme, waiting for them.

"What's going on here? Why the long faces?" asked Esme once she looked at the faces of her 'children'. She realized something was wrong when they pulled up to the house.

No one answered her question. They couldn't really answer her anyway since they didn't know what happened themselves. They walked into the house and went their separate ways.

Edward into his room causing the door to slam shut; Alice into the den with Jasper following her; Emmett and Rosalie leave the entryway entirely into a different room. Esme looked over her 'children' and sighed.

'_They'll tell Carlisle or me whenever they're ready. Hopefully, they'll be able to tell us before it collapses on us soon without any warning,'_ thought Esme as she returned to the living room to wait until one of the young vampires came to her or her husband returned home.

With Shippo, Jacob, and Kagome:

Shippo listened very closely to Jacob as he told him what he overheard when Kagome was talking with the local vampires. Kagome was acting within reason, but she still didn't have to jeopardize their family.

Said demon heir was still passed out but now in the arms of Shippo as he said his thanks and good-byes to the young wolf-shifter. Shippo made his way back into the house. He ran into the younger inhabitants of the house while on his way to Kagome's rooms.

Rin ran towards Shippo and asked, "What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?"

Shippo sighed when he reached the door and opened it. He placed Kagome on the bed and turned towards the four people hanging in the doorway awaiting his answers.

"She's fine. She just lost control with her demon side with the Cullen coven and a wolf-shifter brought her home before things could get out of control," answered Shippo as he walked towards the door. He saw their concerned faces and added, "She'll be fine. Now, where is Sesshomaru?"


	5. Chapter 4b

__**Here is the same chapter as before but with a slight variation. **

_**Recap of Last Chapter:**_

"_What did you guys do to have the heir of the west mad?" wondered Jacob. He knew who she was since they had to introduce the wolf tribe to the ruling lords and ladies. They did have pride since they were in the presence of the lords and ladies._

"_We just kept her from running away. She got all mad at us just for that," answered Rosalie. She left out the part that the heir had to run home under an hour home._

"_Was she leaving to return home?" asked Jacob. "I know how the two older lords get when she isn't home within a time limit. Plus, where is her family?"_

"_They left with two adults: one with silver hair and the other with red hair in a ponytail. Who were they?" asked Bella. She was curious about why Jacob was here and also who the two men were._

_Jacob looked shocked, worried, and scared all at once. He quickly knocked out Kagome by hitting a pressure point on the back of her neck. He picked her up and put her on his back._

_Once she was settled, he answered, "Crap. You better hope she doesn't remember this. Those two were Sesshomaru and Shippo Taisho. Sesshomaru was the one with the silver hair and Shippo was the one with red."_

_Every Cullen there was very curious now. They didn't understand anything that was going on right now, other than the fact that Jacob was scared, very scared, about those two people._

"_Why should we hope she doesn't?" asked Jasper. Little did he know, he answered everyone's question that was running through his or her minds._

"_Sesshomaru is the brother to all of the Taisho family except Rin and Kohaku Taisho. They're his daughter and son-in-law. He's also the Lord of the Western Lands," answered Jacob as he fixed Kagome once more. "If he finds out what you did to his sister and heir, there might be blood to pay. He doesn't take lightly when someone from his family is harmed enough to use their blood."_

_Before they could ask any more questions, Jacob took Kagome and ran all the way to her home where a waiting family was… well, waiting. The hour was almost up, and Kagome was nowhere near the house._

_**End Recap!**_

Chapter 4:

While running towards the Taisho home with the unconscious demon heir on his back, Jacob began thinking about what he would have to explain about what had happened to the girl. He came up with some outrageous explanations until he came up from around the corner.

He didn't even realize he was almost there until he saw a red haired young man standing outside the entrance of the home waiting for the heir. The man had on some training gear that would most likely be covered in some blood and something else later on.

The gear looked like any regular gear except that if you looked closely, it was really old. It was maybe a few centuries old. It had a blue crescent moon on the back to show who it was allied with. The man had his red hair pulled into a low ponytail like the younger version of himself in the past.

The young man that was waiting outside was Shippo. He wanted to see where his young sister was. The time limit was over completely now.

With the Cullen coven after Jacob left:

The vampire coven watched with shock as both werewolf and demon heir ran away from the parking lot in the school. They didn't understand what had just happened, but they knew once thing was for certain: it involved the newcomers.

The first one to react was Rosalie who said, "Now that wasn't something that you saw everyday. I wonder what was going on to force the new girl to become that… demon-creature."

She didn't know what to call that but that was the best she could think of since she was somewhat out of it still. She glanced around to look at the faces of the others and froze when she saw Alice's face.

The look on her face confirmed that she knew that something like this would have happened anyway.

After a while the entire Cullen coven began to get over the shock of what had just occurred. They looked around the parking lot at each other and saw that only Alice was aware of what had happened since she, most likely, knew that it was going to happen.

The coven of vampires moved from their little group and ascended into their vehicles. Once everyone was seated, they backed out the school parking lot, which was now completely empty, and began their way onward to their own home with a lot of questions for their 'father', Carlisle.

The ride there wasn't very long since all the vampires were basically speeding down the roads. They wanted answers about what had just happened just now. After pulling into the driveway of their home, they saw their mother-figure, Esme, waiting for them.

"What's going on here? Why the long faces?" asked Esme once she looked at the faces of her 'children'. She realized something was wrong when they pulled up to the house.

No one answered her question. They couldn't really answer her anyway since they didn't know what happened themselves. They walked into the house and went their separate ways.

Edward into his room causing the door to slam shut; Alice into the den with Jasper following her; Emmett and Rosalie leave the entryway entirely into a different room.

Esme watched as all her 'children' quickly left the room with none of her questions answered. She went to the phone and called her mate, who was on his way once he heard what his 'kids' were doing.

It didn't take very long for him to walk into the house, but once he did, he called for all his childes to come into the living room from where they were. It as well didn't take very long for them to get there as well with their vampire speed and sense of hearing.

Once they were all settled, Carlisle said, "What seems to be the problem at school if you can't even answer Esme when she asks?"

Each one of the childes looked at each other and sighed. It was a quiet answer and Emmett was the one to answer the question.

"There's this new family here, and they aren't human at all," answered Emmett careful as to what to say. He wanted to tell them what happened but didn't want to worry his parents that much.

"Yeah, they are really weird compared to us," added Rosalie next to Emmett. She leaned on him for a few minutes before pulling away once again to look at Bella and Edward quickly. "You had her in your first class. What did she say when you talked to her?"

Everyone looked at Edward and Bella as they looked at each other. Bella answered, "She was just lost on the way to the classroom. We met up with her earlier and took her to the room. She mumbled something about the history lesson, but I didn't catch it."

"She said that she already lived through enough history to last a lifetime. Also, in class, she mumbled that all the facts were practically wrong before she grew silent, and we were talking about the Civil War today," added Edward since he was able to catch the side remarks.

**Please remember to go to my profile and vote on which one you would like to see continue: Original Midnight Twilight, the Re-write Midnight Twilight, or a new version!**

**Ichigo Mirai**


End file.
